


Baby E

by adiis



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Star Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Smut, Top Richie Tozier, pillow humping, porn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiis/pseuds/adiis
Summary: When making porn videos, Eddie didn’t know what he’d expect until being caught.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	Baby E

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I live for porn star eddie and the idea of richie just drooling over him lmao

When Eddie started to make videos for the pleasure of others he didn't think he'd gain so many fans. 

It was a normal day of him sitting in his sweater on the couch, watching some random netflix show and scrolling through his phone when he found the ad. He would've just ignored it and kept scrolling, but the title really screamed at him and when he clicked on the link he was even more invested. Putting down his bowl on the table and sitting properly, he read the full article and signed up right away.

The website had him answer questions before allowing him to fully sign up. Questions like, are you older than 18? What are your preferences? And most importantly, would you like to create videos on this platform? Eddie had answered all the questions quickly until he got to the last one, which had him contemplating whether he actually wanted to do this. 

After a while of thinking and listing out pros and cons in his head, he thought 'fuck it', and shrugged before confirming the question with a yes and entering his credit card info. He was going to get paid if he was going to make videos so might as well get everything over with.

By the time Eddie was in the kitchen putting his bowl away, he had already figured out what to do for his first video. There were already enough videos of gay men just getting fucked without any real excitement to it that they almost seemed boring, so Eddie had decided he wanted to add some originality to his videos, maybe have himself dress up in different clothes even have some sort of storyline.

Starting off simple, Eddie thought that for his first video he'd wear a red, plaid skirt where the hem barely covered his ass, black thigh high socks, and a black t-shirt that would show a sliver of his stomach from time to time. 

Since he was broke and the only way to gain more money than what his job was already paying him was to make these videos, he's going to have to use his phone to record them. The quality won't be the best, but it won't be horrible, they could at least still make out his body and show what's going on.

Eddie made sure to record in the morning when the sun was still up to get the natural effect to his videos, they made using his phone less of a hassle when it came to the lighting. He already had his set up, his phone on the dresser in front of the bed, the dildo on the bed and the pillow close by for later uses in the video. The dildo was lubed up and waiting for him, but he had to get clean first.

Before he got changed he took a shower, which gave him some time to stretch himself out and get prepared. This wasn't going to be his first time using the dildo, but it was going to be his first time recording it and letting others see him use it. 

He decided that he would just wear the skirt and not have to go through the trouble by wearing any underwear. So when he slid the skirt on, his bare ass was hidden from view unless the clothing was lifted up. With the skirt on all he needed was the socks and the shirt. He carefully slid the black thigh high socks up each leg and stood up to pull the black t-shirt down his body.

A feeling of nervousness settled in his lower stomach, but he wasn't going to stop now. He was going to get that video recorded and have it uploaded. 

Eddie started the recording, quickly shuffling to get comfortable on the bed. For a few seconds of the video he just lay there next to the pillow, droplets from his wet hair soaked into the bed forming small circles, legs slowly rubbing together, making it look like he was trying to relieve the pain in his dick. His preparation from early did leave him hard, so it was easier to act horny on camera. 

A little more of his legs rubbing together and he's looking over to the pillow next to him. He's eyeing down the object and biting down on his lip, before slowly grabbing it with one hand and bringing it close to his chest.

When the pillow was held to his chest, the only other thing left to do was to drag it lower and lower till it was between his legs, sighing at the relief it gave his dick, he hooked one leg over the pillow and rutted up into the air, pillow pressing down onto him. His chest heaving from this and letting small moans slip through his lips.

After some rutting, Eddie turned over, the pillow now underneath him, his sock covered legs on either side of it, while he pushed his hips back and forth keeping up a rhythm, he made sure to move fast so his skirt would lift up and reveal his ass every now and then.

It wasn't enough for him though, he anticipated for the feeling of something inside of him, something like the dildo. At this he reached for it, hand searching for the object that he looked forward to using. Fingers lightly brushed the object before he grasped it, his chest laying flat on the pillow now. Teasingly, he brought it up to his hole and slowly circled it around his rim, the light touch bringing him such pleasure. Carefully, Eddie pushed the dildo in and pushed it out. He repeated the process for about a minute, eyes shut, mouth slightly parted, heaving breaths and huffs escaping his body.

He knew it wasn't going to be sufficient though, people wanted to see action and have things get to the point quick. They didn't want things to be so slow and have to wait, so in return to that thought he snapped his hips back and pushed down more than halfway down the dildo. A long moan slipping out, while his eyes rolled back.

"Fuck." He moaned it while continuing to push back and forth, skirt flopped over his back already out of the way and showing his ass.

He later felt a stir in his lower abdomen while rocking back on the dildo. The familiarity of it encouraging him to keep going, to keep chasing and release. Since the feeling was no stranger to Eddie, one final push back was all it took to let out, and spill all underneath him and onto the pillow. It was a bit disgusting laying in his own come, but he was tired and surely he'd get up at some point to clean it up.

His eyes were about to flutter shut, let darkness take over and restfulness settle in, the video can be stopped at-

"The video!" Eddie shouted and shoots up from the bed, come dried on his black shirt and skirt, his face scrunched up at the sight of them, knowing he's going to have to hand wash them before throwing them in the washer and drier. He walked over to his phone seeing that it has been recording for about 18 minutes, 'not bad' Eddie thought, pressing the record button.

The video was immediately saved into his hidden album when he got a hold of it. His shoulders lifted and fell back down as he sighed, hopefully it works and he actually gets paid for it.

—

"Eds, are these off brand pop tarts?" Richie chuckled while examining the blue box, turning it over and scanning the words. They read "toaster tarts" with a picture of pop-tarts and strawberries underneath them. It was dumb, the question that is, Richie knew he wasn't being serious about it, just teasing him, yet his eyes still looked up and over at Eddie, waiting for some explanation.

While the other waited, Eddie stared down at his phone, thinking over what Richie had just said to him, he didn't know whether to leave it or reply. Ignoring Richie seemed like the better idea, but he basically just laughed at Eddie for having off brand pop-tarts.

He looked at the box being held in Richie's hand and then at his face. "Is that a problem? Maybe I like the off brand version better, and don't call me Eds, we're in our mid-twenties already, grow up, Rich." Eddie's voice had a hint of annoyance to it, he gave Richie a final look over before going back to his phone, finding whatever could interest him more than this conversation.

"Grow up? You look like a sixth grader." A sixth grader? Who does Richie think he is? At this Eddie laid down his phone on the kitchen counter, his attention fully on Richie.

"Hey, don't come for my height, I'm 5'6 that's pretty tall for a sixth grader." Eddie pointed out. Both his hands patted at his chest, as if that were to make him more right in the small argument, it didn't, their banter would usually end in one person being correct and Eddie was intending for that person to be him. Sometimes neither of them were right in the end, but that didn't matter now.

"Still short." Richie boredly said. Shoulders shrugging.

Eddie rolled his eyes and spoke up again, "At least my head doesn't bang the door frame when I walk out of a room." His lips held a smug smile after saying that, head quirked to the left, as if he's won this argument.

The words rang through Richie's ears, it seemed as if Eddie got Richie to shut up before he was bursting at him, "That was one time! Once!"

"Still counts." Eddie said, copying Richies gestures and shrugging his shoulders while looking bored, he even added the nail picking to seem less invested.

"No it doesn't, plus the door was also short, I bet you'd be able to reach the top without even tippy toeing!" Richie's fingers pointed at him accusingly, eyes wide behind his glasses and eyebrows raised high that they almost hid behind his curls.

Eddie gasped like he always did when Richie accused him of something offensive or untrue. It was apart of the bickering, they didn't acknowledge how much happened or what went through the bantering, just that they both liked to mess with each other.

"You're just mad I can fit my whole body on my bed and you're too big for yours." Eddie blurted it out rapidly, crossing his arms over his chest. A sense of pride filled his body, Richie was definitely losing this. He jutted his hip out and smirked at the male across from him.

Except Richie seemed to have returned the smirk Eddie was sporting right now, a knowing look on his face. "I am too big, aren't I, Eds?" Eddie's smirk dropped the second those words left Richie's mouth, instead his nose scrunched up in that cute way Richie oh so loved and frowned. It was adorable, it's what made the bickering worth it, when Eddie's face would either scrunch up or frown; or even better, do both.

"Gross, Rich." He said it with such disgust and grabbed his phone from the counter. Richie never failed to ruin something with his dirty mind, something he loves doing.

When Eddie grabbed his phone, he made his way out of the kitchen and straight to the living room, not wanting to be around Richie any more longer. At some point Richie's going to be the death of him, but thankfully today is not that day. No, today's the day they have movie night at his house, hence the main reason for Richie being over to his apartment and judging his snacks.

Richie had yelled out from the kitchen, somewhere along the lines that Eddie should pick the first Insidious movie, the one with the small boy who leaves his body in his sleep. It sent a chill down Eddie's spine just thinking about it, he'd have to pass on that one, not because he's scared, but because they've already seen it and he wants to try something knew. 'Yeah that's why' Eddie thought to himself.

"So are we watching the movie or not?" Richie questioned, he had a bowl of popcorn in his hand and a coke in the other as he walked over to the couch and sat down. He set down the bowl on the coffee table in front of them and turned to Eddie.

"Uh i was thinking we should watch something new?" His voice was hush and faint when he said it, eyes cast downward, not wanting to look at Richie's face and make eye contact with him.

"Well i'll be damned is Edward Spaghetti Kaspbrak scared of a movie?" Richie said it as if he was some southern fictional character, shocked at Eddie's words.

"No! I just feel like- Insidious isn't even scary, i just want to watch something new." And there's that pout on his face that makes Richie's heart melt.

"Ok, let's watch something else then." Richie agreed and popped his soda open, taking a sip and swallowing the liquid down. The action caught Eddie's eyes in a trance on the way his adams apple would bob up and down. He wondered how it'd feel under his lips- 'no, not now, not when Richie's around.'

They both ended up agreeing on Stand By Me, a film that held a special place in both their hearts. It was basically the glue to their childhood, without it, it starts to fall apart and the memories are just scattered with nothing to hold them together, but themselves. Even though they've seen this movie many, many times and it definitely wasn't "something new" as Eddie would put it, it made them happy and that's all that mattered.

By the middle of the movie, Eddie spoke, "You know, I always had a crush on Gordie as a kid." Eddie's head rested on Richie's shoulders, his mouth being the only thing moving.

"Really? Why not Teddy? I mean those shirts and glasses could woo anyone's pants off." Richie smiled as he said it, eyes looking down at Eddie to see the face he's made from Richie's words. Surprisingly, Eddie was also smiling. It shocked Richie, he expected a remark on how weird he was or a disgusted look, but no, Eddie was genuinely smiling at something that came out of his mouth! Richie didn't say anything else after that, not wanting to ruin the moment.

—

It wasn't stealing if he was going to return it, he was just borrowing without asking. 'He did leave it here in the first place after movie night...' Eddie thought as he rubbed the hawaiian shirts fabric between his fingers, the softness bringing him comfort. 

That's how Eddie got where he is now, phone recording every second while he was pant less and wearing Richie's hawaiian shirt. The shirt was unbuttoned and showing every part of Eddie's torso, down from the soft skin in his lower area up to his hardened nipples. They haven't even been touched yet, but the rooms temperature was lower than usual, making them perk up at the coldness.

Wondering how it'd feel, Eddie slid a hand from his stomach up to his chest and circled it around a nipple, lightly moaning at the contact. He's never touched himself like this, only in the places he knew would get him coming, 'looks like there's more than just two.' His head was titled backwards as one finger played with one nipple, his other hand inched down his side and grabbed at his underwear, pulling the clothing piece down his legs with only one hand. It was a difficult task, but he got it done, he just didn't want to quit touching himself in a place so new to him, yet so pleasurable.

Eddie looked over his shoulder and onto the pillow he used last time, sure it was washed, but he still didn't use it for sleeping. Instead it had become something he favors while making these videos, while the other hand was still playing with his nipple and quiet uh's were leaving out of his body, his hand from before reached for the pillow, of course turning his body so it wouldn't be such a difficult task like pulling his underwear off. 

When the pillow was next to him, he pulled his hand away from his chest and puffed it out a little while his arms moved outwards to let the shirt fall back, arching his back a bit as well. The shirt pooled around his wrist for a bit before he fully took it off and grabbed the pillow. He no longer was wearing Richie's hawaiian shirt, but wrapping it around the soft pillow to make it seem like the pillow was wearing it, instead. Unlike last time, his body was facing the camera, recording below his chest and down to his legs that were now wrapped around the pillow.

He pushed down on the soft cushion. The touch torture to his dick since only the underside would be getting friction, but also stimulating arousal within his inner thighs when they would close around the pillow. It felt good, but he wanted more. He grabbed both sides of the pillow and held it down while he rutted into it, moaning and huffing out small breathes. To get himself off with just the small cushion was going to be hard, but he was determined. 

He lifted his hips and moved his body forward adjusting himself, it seemed that the closer he moved to the pillow the more pleasure he'd gain from it. His arms were wrapped around the pillow only, and underneath Richie's shirt as he laid pushed against it.

—

Laying in bed and scrolling through his phone, Richie came across a short video on his feed. Richie was about to scroll past it, but his sound was on and the moaning coming from it got the best out of his curiosity. Eyes captured by the video, Richie watched intently and scanned the surroundings, 'kinda looks familiar.' He thought. Thirty seconds into the video and the male started to get verbally and physically louder, especially with the sounds his bed would make every time he bounced down on the dildo. Richie had to pry his eyes away from his phone after the short video ended, wanting to watch more.

Richie's thumb rapidly clicked onto the comment section. Confused on who the person in the video was and seeing if there was more of him. From looking through the comments Richie had figured out that the person posted videos on a porn site under the name Baby E. 

He told himself that this was just personal research as he typed the name in the search bar on the site, satisfyingly enough, the same person from the video popped up. Except his face wasn't in any of his thumbnails, so he had no clue how their face looked like, just their body, their small, perfect, soft looking body.

It wouldn't hurt if he just watched one video, plus the other video didn't count, it wasn't the full thing, at least that's what he thinks. Pressing down on a video, Richie turned down the volume and plugged in his earbuds. It started off different than the other one did, he was wearing a skirt, socks and a black shirt. He could make out the color of his hair, brown and that was about it.

The way the male would push back and forth on the dildo while laying down on the pillow did things to him, things he doesn't feel very often. He'd have to pull his hand back from reaching down and unbuttoning his pants, he can't let this internet porn star or whatever have this power over him, have him feeling fifteen again and horny over whatever the male did.

"Fuck it." He whispered to himself, unzipping and unbuttoning his pants, later pulling down his underwear, his trapped dick now free and open to the air it has be closed off from for so long. The video still played, phone tossed on his bed as he listened to the moans the male would let out. When his touched starved dick was grasped he had let out a mixed noise between a sigh and a moan. Remembering how thin his apartment walls were, he covered his mouth with his left hand and slid his right hand up and down, slowly increasing the speed each passing second.

His breathe was rather ragged and hot, the small uh's and ah's coming out of his earbuds and entering his ears sounded angelic, almost on the edge of his orgasm from them. Though he wasn't going to come yet, not now at least, he was waiting for the other to do so before he could. Sure it was painful to have himself hold back from the relief of spilling his load, but it'll be worth it in the end. In the end when he could hear the other male's final moan, the moan that sounded as if it were rippling through his body and pushing past his lungs and throat to be out in the open, free and heard.

"God." And Richie heard it, loud and clear through his earbuds, it was beautiful, something he'd go back in time for and listen to again for the first time.

—

Eddie ran his fingers through the luke warm water, the bathtub was filled with bubbles, a relaxing and comforting feeling. His camera sat propped on the toilet seat, all the money he saved from previous videos had finally paid off. The change in locations was inspired by a comment on his last video, saying how his videos were good, yet needed something new, somewhere new, so his first though was the couch. He'd still have good lighting from the window behind it and it was just like his bed, but smaller. Except a vivid image of his dried come on the furniture disgusted him and so on the thought was quickly discarded. Next idea was the bathtub, it was a new location and he wouldn't have to clean his come from his clothes or bedsheets, instead he would just let it run down the drain with the rest of the water.

Agreeing with himself, he decided on the bathtub being the best idea for his next video to take place. All he had to move was his camera and himself, the lighting wasn't going to be a problem, it wasn't natural, but the light bulbs he'd recently bought did the trick and didn't make him look too dark or too light, but just perfect.

In the bathtub, Eddie had brought some stuff with him, well really just one thing, a lollipop. No, he wasn't planning on showing his face, but that didn't mean he couldn't show his lips. He was recording below his nose, circling his tongue around the lollipop, inserting the sweet candy at the pace of a turtle between his lips. 

Moving the candy in and out of his mouth, a finger dragged down the side of his body and disappeared behind him. He was about to push it past his hole to sync the movement with the lollipop, but a noise coming from outside his door startled him and caused the candy to be removed with a pop. 

"Eds, have you seen my shirt? I think I left it here last time!" Of course Richie would walk into his apartment without warning, he really needed to start locking his front door more often. "Eds? Spaghetti Man? Where are you?" Richie yelled out. The nicknames made Eddie's eyes roll, no amount of 'beep, beeps' or 'don't call me that' will ever stop Richie from saying them, in fact they encouraged him to keep going. 

Eddie stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and hair dripping wet, "It's in the drier, I washed it cause it reeked," He paused, "and Richie, start washing your clothes daily- and stop coming over without permission, it's scary." His finger pointed at him, something he did to make others think he was being serious, which he was, but it wasn't as intimidating as before when Richie didn't know Eddie very well.

"Hey, I washed that shirt like a week ago!" Richie exclaimed, Eddie only shrugged.

"Ok well you'll have to wait till it's done drying, and don't do anything dumb while I'm bathing." He turned around and walked back to the bathroom, door closing right after him. Richie sighed at that and flopped down onto the couch.

"Don't do anything dumb while I'm bathing." Richie mocked, hand mimicking Eddie's mouth. Thinking of Eddie's mouth he wondered if Eddie wore red lipstick. It wouldn't be a surprise if he did, not that Richie's judging, but his lips did look light red when he came out of the bathroom, trying hard to remember the way Eddie's lips looked a few moments ago, he gave up. 'Maybe they were always light red?' He thought.

He brushed it off and waited on the couch, it wasn't a long wait before the sound of the drier dinged, letting others know it was finished.

At that he picked himself up from the couch and walked over to the drier, opening up the door, and spotting his shirt right away, and a pillow; the pillow he ignored, probably just Eddie being a clean freak about his things. 

He reached over and grabbed his shirt, pulling it up his arms and throwing it over his shoulders, the warmth engulfing him, it was nice.

"Hey, Eds my shirt's done drying, I'll be going now!" Richie yelled out, expecting the other male to yell back an "okay" but it never came, stopping him in his tracks.

"Eds?" He repeated, waiting on a response, his words were met with silence. 'That's weird, maybe he didn't hear me.' He stepped closer to the bathroom door and tried again. "Hey, Eds, thanks for washing my shirt." 

"Whu- what?"

"The shirt!"

"Oh..Yuh- you're welcome!" Eddie choked out, voice strained and used. 

Richie's brows knit and his mouth curved down into a frown. He starred longingly at the wooden floor, "Eds, are you okay?" He asked.

"I- I'm good." There was a faint sound after his words. Richie decided to drop it and go home.

—

Earbuds in and eyes focused on his phone, Richie watched as the male would push the butt plug in and out of himself. His body taking it in so easily like it's done it a million times, 'Probably has.' Richie thought.

He had been in his boxers only, laying underneath the bedsheets, while one hand held his phone up to his face and the other palmed at his dick through the fabric, pushing down and circling around it to make himself feel good.

The male through the screen started to shift, his hand abandoning the butt plug and leaving it to stay in his ass. His fingers were spread out as he laid a hand flat on the bed. At this point he was on both his hands, breath slightly shaking as he got on his knees. Intrigued, Richie's focus stayed on him the entire time. The male began to lay down on his stomach, his face trained on the bed. Confusion struck Richie as he continued to watched, did the male already come? Did he miss something? Richie's finger came up to the screen, he was about to go back a few seconds into the video, but the moan that slipped from the male stopped him. He looked back up at the male to see him playing with the plug again, except his face was showing. The brown eyes, hooded and looking at him, mouth slightly parted letting small breaths escape. 

His face was cute, it reminded him a bit of Eddie, the small freckles the male had even matched Eddie's. 'Wow.' Richie thought. Now that Richie thinks of it, the male even had the same hairstyle as Eddie, and the shape of his eyebrows too. 

"Richie." The male whispered through the camera, the sound so distinct since it was literally going into his ears.

Slowly Richie's eyes opened, fluttering and blinking at the sun coming through the curtains. His hand lifted up from his side to rub at his eyes. Yawning and stretching he thought back to the dream he had, and how the porn star he's been watching turned out to be Eddie. In his dream, not in real life. "Eddie wouldn't do that...would he?" Richie asked out loud into nothing.

The only similarities they had was their hair and body size, plus the same room, but that didn't mean anything. Anyone's room can look alike. 

Though Eddie may not be Baby E, his dream could still be trying to tell him something else. something he himself doesn't even know, something that has never crossed his mind or even been brought up, that or maybe he's just in denial. Denial. He shakes his head, no that can't be it, what could he be in denial of? He's open about everything and isn't afraid to speak his mind, always yapping and moving around like a kid on too much sugar.

'Maybe you're in denial of who you love' His mind thought. Richie's heart dropped, looking back at his dream and seeing Eddie whisper his name like that, it couldn't mean anything. It was just one of those weird dreams where nothing makes sense, because Eddie being a porn star in the first place isn't even realistic, so what could his dream know that he doesn't.

Bringing his phone up to his face, he saw that he had the porn site opened up and one of Baby E's videos were playing on the screen. Maybe that's the reason he had a dream of the porn star, because he fell asleep while watching him. 'See Richie, that dream meant nothing.' He was smiling now, happy that he wasn't in denial of anything and that the dream was just random and only had to do with the fact that he last watched one of Baby's E's videos, nothing else.

—

Seeing Eddie on the bed, knees bent and legs parted while a camera was recording him, shocked Richie. He didn't know what to think, not when your best friend of 18 years is holding a vibrator and has his mouth covered by a blindfold. 

He gulped, "Eddie?" The air around them was thick, almost suffocating Richie. "What are- what are you doing?" Eddie's eyes looked at Richie in horror, scared of what he'll think of him now that he's caught him.

It was quiet for a while before Eddie's hand came up to the blindfold and dragged it down to where his mouth was uncovered, "Richie- I- I can explain." He looked down at the vibrator and threw it aside. Richie seemed to be waiting for him to continue, so he did. "I make...videos." He took a breath in. "Porn videos."

"But, why?" Richie asked.

Eddie's brows moved down at this, "Money? I don't know, it seemed like a good idea and I wanted to do something new in my life."

"Which is making porn videos?" One eyebrow questionably raised and face turned to the side.

"Listen, I get it if your mad at me or weirded out-"

"Mad? How could l be mad?" He blurted out, interrupting the other's talking.

"I don't know, maybe at the fact that your friend's a porn star and it's weird." Eddie's hand moved around to emphasize his point.

"Im not mad or weirded out at all..it's actually kind of hot." Richie breathed out, looking him over. Eddie's body relaxed when he heard that, not only was Richie not mad at him, but he found it hot. Biting his lip, Eddie looked down then up at Richie throw his eyelashes, 'Better now than never.' He thought to himself before speaking.

"I'll- I'll let you watch..." The words were shy when spoken, voice soft and almost unheard.

Richie's lips were parted in surprise, though he doesn't decline, instead his legs take him over to the bed. He sits on it and shifts around to get comfortable, since the hard on he is sporting right now isn't making it any better. At this Eddie turns his body to fully face Richie, displaying his skin for the other to see and take in. His heart is pounding, but he doesn't stop, just gives himself a second before he's pulling the blindfold over his mouth and reaching for the vibrator. It's actually happening, Richie is in front of him and his eyes are trained on him, and only him, not leaving for a split second. The thought makes him smile, not that he can show it, but it's there.

The vibrator was at a low speed and circling around his rim, legs shaky at having to keep his hips up. He loved it though, the struggle to keep going, the desperation he had that his body couldn't handle, but he could. A minute after teasing himself, he decided it was time. 

He pushed the vibrator past his entrance, legs still shaking and begging to have a break, to relax for a while before continuing, Eddie only ignored it, staying still and keeping his hips up for a while. After a few seconds, he knew it was enough and let himself drop down on the vibrator, legs thanking him, but not before he lifted himself back up and had them begging again.

At this Richie unbuttoned his pants, eyes still on Eddie and watching every bounce he made on the vibrator, his hand reaching for his dick and pulling it out of his boxers. "Fuck, Eddie." He moaned quietly, lightly moving his hand up and down his own dick. Eddie also seemed to be moaning, though they were muffled and trapped by the blindfold, giving Richie another reason to keep touching himself. 

Eddie's hand rested on Richies knee, looking down at him, scanning his body while bouncing on the vibrator, "Richie." It was muffled, but Richie still heard it and he was done for. No longer was he touching his dick, but he was reaching his hands out and wrapping them around Eddie's waist pulling him closer and onto his lap, the vibrator slipped out of Eddie and was left on the bed. Eddie's naked body sat on top of him, while he was still fully clothed, keeping Eddie from roaming his hands around Richie's bare skin.

The blindfold still over Eddie's mouth caused Richie's hand to come up and remove it, untying it and dropping it next to them on the bed. His shirt was next, so he removed that from his body, exposing his skin to Eddie, who the second he saw it came up to touch every part he could, small hands moving around like it was new territory being discovered, which it kind of was.

"Can i kiss you?" Eddie asked, face pleading and waiting, a small blush rising to his cheeks.

"Yes, a billion times yes." Richie rushed out, happier than he's ever been.

Eddie obliged, bringing his head down to capture Richie's lips in his own, it was soft at first, just their lips meeting and parting. They weren't new to each other, but the feeling of their lips touching were and it's what kept them going. Their body's pushing and rubbing against each other while they kissed was probably enough for just the both of them to get off and get it over with, but neither of them wanted that. No, they wanted this to last, maybe not forever, but surely long enough to the point where they wouldn't forget the other's touch.

In a split second Eddie was underneath Richie, trapped between his hands and looking up at him with wide blown eyes. At this Richie swooped down and began trailing kisses down his neck, the feeling so soft and light it had Eddie pushing his hips up, trying to get some attention for his own dick as well, which Richie had soon noticed and pushed his hips down onto Eddies, grinding down, muscles flexing at the movements.

At this point Eddie and Richie have been grinding for more than a minute and they needed more, more for the both of them to feel even more good, so Eddie opened his bedside drawer to pull out a condom and lube. He didn't want to just grind on Richie—while yeah it felt really good, and he'd do it for longer—he's basically dying to have Richie's dick up his ass already, and he's not sure he'll hold up any longer if they do continue the grinding.

"Here." Eddie breathes out, handing him the condom while he squirts a good amount of lube on his fingers, making sure it's sufficient enough for him to work with. When he felt like it was a good amount, he began circling it around his fingers, spreading it around evenly and rubbing it in between them, as he was finished with warming them up, he brought a finger down to his hole and inserted one then two and began to work.

As he was stretching himself out, Richie watched, eyes following the way two of his fingers would disappear in and out of the male. He himself was naked too at this point, taking off his pants and underwear the second Eddie gave him the condom. It still didn't seem real, to be here, to be in front of Eddie, like this, in this position, where only so many people could get lucky enough to be in. 'And God am I lucky.' He thought, still looking down at the fingers disappearing in and out. In honesty, he could watch the movements forever and not once get tired of them.

"Ok..Rich, I'm ready." Eddie said, arms on either side of his body, laying still on the bed. 

Richie moved in close, holding onto Eddie's hips and slightly lifting them up to his dick. They starred into each other's eyes, as Richie pushed himself in, Eddie's warmth surrounding Richie's dick immediately, he seemed to be holding in his own breath before he fully pushed himself inside the other. Letting it out the second he was completely in. This felt right, being in Eddie like this, it felt like finding something he's been searching for, for so long.

Bringing his head down, again, Richie kissed Eddie's lips and around his neck, making sure to suck down and leave a purple mark, to remind the other of this moment. Hearing whines and moans of pleasure underneath him, Richie pushed back and then forward, trying to give Eddie what he needs and wants, what they both need and want. "Faster, Rich," Eddie moaned and Richie followed, quickening his hips, dragging his dick out, slowly and torturous before snapping forward, meeting Eddie's own hips. He felt hands on his shoulders, small and warm hands, Eddie's hands. 

"Ed's you look so good right now, fuck." Richie said, keeping an eye on the male below him. Eddie didn't reply, but he did tighten his hole around Richie's dick which caused a long moan to drive past Richie's mouth, as he fucked into him.

Hitting that one spot, had Eddie arching off the bed, chest meeting Richie's and hips rocking down and making an effort to try and get that certain spot again. "Richie," He moaned, at this point Richies hands were fully wrapped around Eddie's waist and holding him up, keeping their body's pressed together and chest touching. He was sitting down as he guided Eddie's hips down on his dick, lifting them and bringing them down, it was easier with Eddie's desperation to hit that spot again, especially since he was bouncing down and still holding onto Richie's shoulders.

They were getting close and they both knew it, Eddie was getting louder too, moaning and pleading Richie to go faster, while his legs lifted his hips up and down Richie's dick, using it for his own good, like it was one of his dildo's but instead it came with feelings and it was a real person, a person he's been waiting to be with since their teen years. At the thought of this the feeling in his lower abdomen became more noticeable, threatening to release the feeling and just come already, which within a few more lazy bounces the feeling was ready to leave him. 

"Richie..I- I'm gonna com-" He didn't get to finish before come was spewing out of his dick and landing in between their body's, painting them both with the substance. Richie wasn't so far behind either, mouth clenching, jaw more defined before he was spilling into the condom and his tight grip around Eddie was loosening. They were both breathless, almost as if they just finished running a marathon.

Eddie's head was resting down on Richie's shoulders, it was calm and peaceful, just both of them being this close and silent, the silence didn't last for long though, not before Richie was speaking again.

"Does this make us a thing now? Because I'd be fine if you just want to fuck, but I also want to be your boyfriend." Richie said, head looking down at the shoulder Eddie was resting his head on.

Lifting his head up, Eddie replied, "Seriously? Richie I've literally been in love with you since we were fourteen, not even a month ago was I getting off with a pillow that had your shirt on it." 'Too much.' Eddie thought, hiding his face from Richie's view.

"And here I thought I was going to live my life jerking off to a porn star forever." Richie said.

"Gross, Richie." He pushed himself back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What? I promise I won't watch him again, if we do end up dating that is...will we end up dating?" Richie asked. Eddie's eye's softened at that.

"We could, if you want..." Eddie trailed off.

"Are you kidding me? Of fucking course I want to date you, fuck that porn star, I only need you." Richie exclaimed, happily, then pausing to begin again. "By the way what was your porn star name? I might watch your videos, when I'm lonely and you're not around." Richie moved his eyebrows suggestively, causing Eddie to smile, it's the moments like these that had him feeling grateful for Richie.

"It's stupid." Eddie said.

"C'mon, it's probably not bad." Richie grinned at him and Eddie sighed.

"It was Baby E, I know, stupid." Eddie said, smiling at Richie only to have the other look him dead in the eye. "What? Is it that bad?"

"You're Baby E?!" Richie yelled, shocked at this new information.

"Yeah..? Why?" Eddie asked.

"I- I watched your videos and I didn't even know, and- and that pillow with my shirt, oh my god I'm an idiot." Richie said with some realization.

Eddie just grinned at him, making porn videos was fun and sure getting paid for them was the best part, but having Richie here like this with him, in his bed, it just felt like he didn't need to make them anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
